1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to a golf club head which consists of a head body and a face plate that are made of different metal materials and that are connected securely to each other while molding the head body in order to enhance durability of the golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, owing to different purposes and functions, several types of golf clubs, such as wood clubs, iron clubs and putter clubs, are available in the market. The main difference of these golf clubs lies in their golf club heads. Accordingly, different casting methods are employed extensively to mold these golf club heads according to their required shapes. For example, an investment casting process can be employed to mold the heads of wood clubs, and a die casting process can be employed to mold the heads of iron clubs or putter clubs. Metal materials are used extensively in molding these golf club heads. At present, titanium is the best metal material for molding the golf club heads since it can provide a good hitting effect. However, titanium is quite expensive. Accordingly, a known golf club head has been developed recently to have only its hitting face plate molded from the titanium in order to reduce the manufacturing cost of the known golf club head.
Referring to FIG. 1, the known golf club head 1 consists of a head body 10 and a hitting face plate 11 which are manufactured respectively by different casting processes, and which are then connected securely to each other by screws or rivets in order to form the known golf club head 1. The hitting face plate 11 is made of titanium. The head body 10 is made of another metal material which has a melting point different from that of the titanium so that welding cannot be employed to mount the face plate 11 to the head body 10 to constitute the known golf club head 1.
However, the hitting face plate 11 may loosen from the head body 10 after long-term use when screws or rivets are employed to mount the hitting face plate 11 on the head body 10. Accordingly, the durability of the golf club head 1 is relatively poor.